Echo
by solitary-demise
Summary: The new found love of Rinoa and Squall takes them by storm but some people decieve and only want power. When an ancient power is released and Rinoa becomes ill, her friends struggle to save her life.


~Echo~  
  
This was inspired by an Angel episode I saw and by a FF8 story I read. The title I got from Trapt's 'Echo'. Have fun reading it. Please review.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
She was shaking violently. It felt as if her body were about to float itself to space. Her arms, her legs; everything was jerking around madly. She was mumbling, strange chants, spells rather. Her body turned cold and Squall didn't know what to do. She stopped shaking and just looked at him. Glassy eyes staring blankly into space as if no one's home.   
  
"R..Rinoa..Can you....hear me?"  
  
She didnt move nor did she wake.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Commander Squall I have a message for you from President Phosphite of Deling City." Xu aired over the message box.  
  
"Play it, Xu." And a screen popped up and the newly elected President stated his message.  
  
"Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb SeeD Garden, we are having a very important world leaders oraginization on Augusto 65th. We have a spot for you at our grand buffet meeting in town centeral palace in Deling City. You are welcome to bring your top SeeD cadets as well as Rinoa Heartilly for Caraway requested she come as well. Please note that this is all free and very important for we are to discuss world peace orders. Thank you for your time."  
  
'Well that was boring' he thought. "Shall I send him back a reply?" Xu interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Uhhh....sure" He anserwed without caring nor thinking. 'I guess if it's important...I wonder if Laguna's gonna be there...probally.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"A party oh great! I mean I know its gonna be real formal and everything but a party's a party!" Selphie said exasparted.  
  
"Uhh..yeah it might be kinda boring though, we're just disscusing peace treaties, ect..." Squall impiled.  
  
"Did my father want me to go?" Rinoa's eyes had a hint of sorrow.  
  
"...Yes. Yes he did. Infact I would like you to go...if you want."  
  
She looked sheepishly before answering. "Yes. I'd love to go."  
  
"ALLLLLLLLRRRRRIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTTTT!!!" Selphie screamed.  
  
"Woah Selp maybe you should lay off those Starfrux Frochchinos!" Zell shouted. Selphie didnt look happy.  
  
"What are you saying!? ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT!?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The night of the party was very cool and calm. Everyone was nicely dressed. Squall just asked all the guys to wear their SeeD indicant uniforms and the girls to wear semi-formal dresses. He forgot to mention there was gonna be mostly old people there, if he had known Quistis was gonna wear so much perfume he would have said something sooner.  
  
"Ahhh welcome Sir Leonhart and lords. Laidies." The man bowed. "I have a seat for all of you. DOnt worry we out you all close together." The man lead them upstairs to the 5th level where a massive argument was going on. They were discussing politics, some rich snob man and President Phosphite's nephew. "Don't mind them." the man whispered. "The disscusion hasnt started yet, they men just like to talk up a storm to keep the people intrested."  
  
The area was nicely decorated. Everything was made of gold, and hardly any silver. There was a huge chnadilier above them glowing with crystal, possibly diamonds. There silverware was diamond encrested with engravings of the presidents before them. It was very elegant and royal. Exactly what Squall hated.   
  
Rinoa nudgged Squall. "Isn't this place great?" 'Well atleast shes having fun.'  
  
"Uhh yeah. Just a little to rich for my taste though." She giggled. 'Whats so funny?' he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Suddenly the chimming of crystal was heard. As they looked for the source they found the president with his with holding a wine glass and butter knife.   
  
"Thank you all for coming. My wife and I are very pleased we are able to hold this important matter under our roof. Now let us get down to bussiness. The first disscusion...The sorceress is now gone. Correct Mr. Leonhart?"  
  
Everyone looked down on him. Even Rinoa. "....Yes."   
  
"Right so now thats out of the way..."  
  
"But its not." Rinoa whispered. He looked at her concerned. 'Rinoa...'  
  
"I say Mr. Gurnee, what are your requests for FH?"  
  
"Rinoa I..." She looked at him surprised.   
  
"Does everyone agree if not say I." No one spoke so they continued on to the next agreement.  
  
"Rinoa I wont let anyone hurt you." 'Does that make sense?'  
  
She just smiled. "I know."   
  
"Mr. Leonhart what are your terms for Balamb?" Squall looked up wondering how long they have been talking.  
  
"Ohh..umm.-he cleared his throat-we request that tourists pay an extra fee for managing our trains and keeping up construction on our town. We also request that all tax funds go to SeeD." The room was quiet.  
  
"Ummm alright if agrees then lets move on if not say I." A few said I.  
  
"Yes Mr. Doyle?"  
  
"Well I think that it should go to the town not to SeeD. They get paid enough for their services, they'll end up taking out the whole town by sucking up its money."  
  
"Excuse Mr. Doyle but as commander I have to disagree. I shouldn't have to remind you but we as in SEED dysteroyed Sorceress Ultemtica, Edea, AND Adel. Not any other orgainizations, armies. Many of our men died and our repairs costed us millions. Almost every student needs a new weapon and rebulit classrooms and dorms. Now unless you want the nations best SeeD to save your ass again I suggest you agree with my demands."  
  
Everyone was completly shocked. Including himself. 'Oh shit . I just screwed this all up.'  
  
Suddenly he was surprised when he heard laughter through-out. Roars of laughter.   
  
"Oh...oh...Lenohart...we havent heard that language in so long! We're use to old fiddlestix and humbuags!" Everyone was laughing even Rinoa. He couldnt help to laugh a lil himself.  
  
"Of sourse we'll accept! Just testing ya boy! Now what'dya say we play a game of cards!"  
  
'oh boy.....'  
  
While all the men were stuck playing poker and smoking cigars, the women were all socializing with biscuits.  
  
"So Ms. Caraway, whos the lucky man?"  
  
"Umm its Heartilly, and the lucky man would be Commander Squall Leonhart."  
  
"Oh my what a lucky girl you are! He sure is cute. A little strange though..." The women added.  
  
"Yes..strange indeed." She couldnt help to smile as she noticed Squall looked very confused. 'Does he not know how to play poker?'  
  
  
  
"Oh Ms Heartilly Caraway! Your fathar gave me this to give you!" She had a rich deep voice. This woman was very striking. Long black hair and blue eyes. Deep as ice. Her skin was paler than white and her lips were lip and seductively red. Her dress was layered in sheets of black silk and her shoes were made of jewels.   
  
"My name is Celez De-jekhetz. You dont know this but, I am your guardian."  
  
Rinoa was stunned. She had a guardian?   
  
"Yes, shocking I know. You dont remeber me because you were so young. Still beautfiul I see...." The last sentenced almost soundly sickly but Rinoa hardly noticed. "Your father was ill so he wanted me to give you this rose pin. Its 24 k gold and 1/2 k diamonds. It was your mothers." She hadded the pin to Rinoa and she suddenly felt like a little girl touching forbinden jewlery. "I also have a gift. I knew you would be here tonight so I got you a gift. This was crafted by the greatest of all magic and hardwork. Its made of an extremly rare metal called, Rainbow-Placitite. They say its better than gold and silver and sparlkes more than any diamond." The woman opened the box to reveal a beautfiul braclet. It was white gold with tints of color making it look like the rainbow and it shinned like it had been blessed with a million diamonds.   
  
"Wow...I...I..can't accept this...its to much.."  
  
"No please...take it my dear...it was made for you."  
  
"Oh wow. Thank you so much!" Rinoa hugged Celez as hard as she could without breaking the frail woman.   
  
She put on the braclet imeditaly and already felt like a the most expenisve woman in the room. With that bracelt alone, she was. All the young women around heard oooo'd and ahhhhh'd as it shimmer on her wrist.  
  
Just was the card game was over and he was no where close to winning he spotted his father. 'Great President Moron of Esthar is here.' And Laguna appoarched Squall.   
  
"Uhhh hey Squall."   
  
"......"  
  
"Can I talk to ya?"  
  
"I'm playing cards..." Even though he wanted quite badly he would much rather lose at poker than talk with his.....HIM.  
  
"Oh I see well tell me when you're done. Have fun!" And he walked off. Did Squall feel bad for the way he treated this man, sometimes, but in the end he stuck with his mind. 'Laguna deserved it.' he thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The party was over and everyone had gone to bed. Rinoa couldnt sleep. She was having a nightmare. That she was dying inside. Like she was trapped. Trapped in her own body. When she woke up she realized she still had on the bracelet. She tried to take it off but failed so she just figured she'd take it off in the morning and fell back asleep after wipping her sweat.  
  
````````````````````````````  
  
Squall? Squall?! Help me! I;m falling I'm lost! I cant breathe! Help please!  
  
no answer.......  
  
Quistis? Zell!  
  
.............  
  
Selphie! Irvine!  
  
...........  
  
Laguna?!  
  
...............  
  
Daddie....  
  
she was crying like a little girl all alone.  
  
Mom...m...mommmie?  
  
.........................  
  
nothing.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
oooooo gotcha! gotta figure out what happens next chapter! Muahahahhahaha 


End file.
